Caelus Astrum
''' Ca4.png Ca3.png Ca2.png Ca1.png '''CAELUS ASTRUM ' Caelus Astrum '(Caelus meaning 'weather', referring to her symbol representation of a compass relation to weatther; Astrum referring to space and the compass of star alingement) Is the first troll created by Doomy based off of herself. Caelus' is a rustblooded troll of a more neonic vibrant colour, probably a reference to her brightness being darkened a lot of the time, or more likely to the light given in the darkness of skies. She is the Circnus troll, which means Drafting Compass. This can be referred both to a drawing compass (relating to her love of art), or a compass measuring the planets and stars (relating to both her ancestor and her love of space). She is the Seer of Doom, meaning that, ironically to her disasterous behaviour, she can predict and see downfalls and events that will provide doom. As such, it's useful for her to be capable of knowledge of preventing such events, but this also gives the strain of seeing how she can die. Her handle is ambitiusCircinist, relating to her exceeding ambitions and her symbol. Her quirks are rather unique, using /| and |\ as prefixes and suffixes, and replacing C's and O's with capitals to symbolize the circle on her symbol. /| SOrt Of in this manner Of speaking. |\ As such in reference to the angle on the symbol, her horns are bent to a degree. Caelus lives in a turbine on the bottom of a cliff, giving her access to wind direction and rockfall to do more predictions. Her land is the Land of Hallucinations and Freefall. Her strifekind used to be the telescopekind, referring to her love of space, though it was replaced when her hands were rebuilt. Personality Caelus is rather a mixed bag of emotions when it comes to dealing with others, having not known much about working with them and preferring to be alone. As such, she can be quite a 'walking disaster', a frequent nickname for her 'Doom' title and that of her ancestor. Its also comparible to her psiioniic abilities regarding her lowblood state, being able to hear and predict the frequencies of natural disasters (Not that it comes in use often. She likes making the ground rumble when she feels overthreatened though, but that rarely happens). She's nervous around highbloods, for a definite trait of hers, speaking only when shes spoken to by them - she doesn't fear them as such, as shes quick to stand for herself when innocent, but she can be rather overreactive and threatening if she gets pissed off that much. Most of the time she tries to avoid crowds, thinking she gives off suspicious vibes. Around those she cares about, her moodswings are toned down, even taking the role of being overprotective at times, though her frequency to snap up is often when things drop into /| The abyss Of lOst sanity, where yOur endless sCreams Of idiOCity Can't be deafeningly used. |\ As this role, she is a keen to lookout, and can be quite argumentative on others sides. When shes on her own, shes a lot more happier (that or spending time with her moirail) and tends to get involved with her activities of coding or drawing, occasionally writing but not getting too far into it. She enjoys making art and sending it to people, even though she writes things on the back that tell the reciever that shes a failure at drawing and please excuse how it turned out. Relationships Caelus has a moirailligence with Heniok Auriga, a limeblood whom she has known since she was younger. Occasionally in their relationship, flushes of matesprit are shown, but not yet proven to be the full course of the relationship. Naturally, they have very strong ties, especially from the co-operation of their ancestors. Being moirails, Caelus turned to Heniok when she was first attacked and lost her hands, allowing him to understand the situation before anyone else, and moreso allowing him to assist her in prescribing a mechanical technique-knowledgable human to fix her hands up. Caelus also saught comfort in her moirail after attacking her attacker and leaving him to die, knowing she had done badly in being unable to restrain herself. She and Heniok have remained close ever since, spending time with each other in activities, or having Caelus be amused with the fact of Heniok and Coelus crossdressing around the place. Caelus' relationship with Hidran Seclus is very complexly built, him being that of one of the highest bloods and the highest blood she had ever encountered. Naturally, upon first meeting, Hidran had not manouvered himself out of his cannibal mode, directly turning his aggression against her when she was vulnerable , and using her lowblood state as an excuse to attack her. He devoured her fingers one by one to threaten her into being silent, though she was unable to due to the lack of pain, and in turn gained several slashes over her face with his nails. In the end, he simply cannibalized the hands and abandoned her there to suffer from the pain. She was instantly patched up by nearby humans who left her to her solitude when requested. As such, she saught revenge on him, even feeling kismesisitude feelings flaring up in her act and desire to get revenge, and she managed to withheld her anger until she came face to face with him. Having newly aquired robotic hands to replace her old ones, she abandoned her telescope kind midfight with him, using it to crack him upside the head before tossing it away and resorting to her fistkind to finish the job. Upon entrance of Hidrans matesprit, however, who split the fight up, she abandoned him in his almost dead state, and returned to her moirail, her blackened feelings dead and her act of revenge achieved. Caelus also has minor bonds with Eris, due to the aid Eris provided in fixing up her hands when she needed them. Seeing the human as 'not like the others', Caelus was glad for her assistance. Caelus and Tierras brief meeting did leave a rumble in the ground between them, Tierras anger overthrowing and protective. Through their traits of protectiveness chances of alliance could've been possible. Caelus removed herself from the scenec and any chances of conversating were gone. Caelus briefly met a session-manouverer named Thothi, who appeared and did not conversate as much as leave again, though she retrieved messages from him in his short visit in the form of a letter. Caelus has had more interactions with the higher bloods, though not to a dangerous level, having made an aquaintance of Hidrans kismesis, Skylas. They shared their thoughts on the situation before the attack, and haven't spoken since. Caelus also made an aquaintance of Lukida, though only briefly during a game. Lusus Caelus' lusus is a small ring-tailed lemur that relates to her love of space and direction, both reflecting her compass symbol. Though Caelus avoided her lusus for the sake of being on her own, she regretted leaving the lusus behind when she discovered sooner on that it had died in a natural disaster she had predicted. She had not known the lusus would've been under threat. Caelus' lusus' sprite appeared to her briefly so she could apologise for her isolative nature. Ancestor Caelus' ancestor is the Disaster, relating to Caelus' abilites of natural disaster predicting. She was known to be in cahoots with Heniok's ancestor to an extent of a partnership in work forming on the charioteering, though the relationship between them is unknown as of present. See The Disaster for more information. Gallery Circinist2.png|Ancestor 2. Lemus Lusus.png|Lemurmom. Circinist.png|Ancestor 1. Cay.png|Caelus' Talksprite. Talk.gif|Caelus and Heniok. Bluh.jpg|BLUH! Caelus3.png|Prospit dreamer Caelus. Caelus2.png|Seer of Doom Caelus1.png|link=Caelus normal. Caelus4.png|Injured Caelus.